


the two other people Two trusts

by hotnuggetz



Series: Five Falling in Love (or not, if Two can help it) [4]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Big sister Two, F/M, Multi, Protective Two, Sister-Sister Relationship, mention of one and six, protective crew, relationship, the others are just as protective, two is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnuggetz/pseuds/hotnuggetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight between Two and Five, Two's head isn't as focused as it usually is. After being extremely ruthless on a job, the other mercenaries on board start to worry about her. Although when Three and Four find out what exactly is bothering Two, they're just as protective over the youngest crew member as their captain. </p><p>But how will they deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two other people Two trusts

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I tweaked the age difference so that Devon is younger, and there are only two years difference. 
> 
> The backstory I made up / imagined is in earlier chapters, but to sum it up: he's homed school until about sixteen / seventeen. He got a basic one year medical licence and decided to use those skills to help those who were rioted. He got arrested, tried as an adult and thrown in prison by the GA as a statement against those who want to protest.
> 
> anyways, here's the second last part, the last part will come soon. 
> 
> as always this is just lightly edited.
> 
> kudos / comment if you feel like and thanks for all the positive feedback.

Two is off her game, it's obvious. They take a job, a potentially dangerous job too, securing stolen goods for a third party. She's still furious over her fight with Five, heartbroken too. She never fights with the teal coloured girl, and she likes to keep it that way.

Two requests that Devon come with them, simply because she doesn't want him alone with Five again. In fact, for a second she had even considered killing Devon all together. She knew though that this was risky. A) Five would be heartbroken and that wasn't something she could bear - even if she did disagree with the relationship and B) she knew that Five would never forgive her. Despite her anger and hurt over the situation, she wanted neither of those things to happen. So she doesn't kill him, no matter how tempting. 

Rather she takes her hostility out on everyone else who crosses their path during the job. This isn't missed by her crew mates. After the job is done, she heads straight to the mess hall for a long drink. She needs it. 

Three and Four show up. "Boss lady," Three says, standing close to her. "What the hell was that out there?" 

"I would agree with Three, you let your emotions get the best of you. That's unlike you." Four adds. Two sighs and swigs back the rest of her drink, pouring herself more. 

"Something's on my mind."

They both give her a look. "Can we ask what?" She looks at them. "Listen, we've been through hell and back. We're a team. You can tell us what's going on. Is it what happened to pretty boy?"

"No." She says, she puts down her cup. "It's Five."

"Five?" They both take a seat across from Two. "What about Five? The twerp may get under my skin but she's loyal to this ship and to us. I don't think she'd be one to betray us." 

Two shakes her head. "It's not that."

"Than what?" Four pushes. 

"She's seeing that Devon guy."

"Seeing?" Four says. 

"Like dating? The kid's dating that Devon character?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Two sighs. "Apparently they've been sneaking around for a couple of months. I caught them making out in the work out room, admittedly I figured he was forcing himself on her. But no, they're apparently together."

"He's older though." Three says. "And a criminal."

"Apparently she doesn't care about that."

"Who the hell cares? She's sixteen years old, she's not old enough to date. Certainly not a dude that was in jail until we broke him out!" 

Four nods. "I would have to agree. I know it's her decision in the end but I would have to say there are some risks in letting her see him."

"I know."

"Why don't we just off him? Come on, he's not really apart of this crew. I mean sure the dude has been helpful over the last few months but who really cares? He's not one of us. So why don't we just kill him?"

"It's tempting, very tempting. Five though, Five would be heartbroken and after the whole thing with One and Six, I don't think I can knowingly add to it. Plus, she'd never forgive us. I know you two act like you could care less but let's be honest, we all care about that kid."

"She has a point Three, we can't be rash about this." Four says, now getting a drink himself. "This is a tricky situation. We may be able to detach from our emotions but she's just a child, she can't do so easily."

"So what are we going to do about this? Just let her see him, like it doesn't matter?"

"No! I mean I don't know! Why do you think I'm drinking?" Two says, frustrated and worn.

"Fine, if we're not going to off him, why can't we just tell the kid not to see him?" Three offers, shrugging his shoulders. "Technically we're responsible for her. She has to listen to us!"

"She didn't listen to me the other day, you want to take a stab at it?" Two mutters, running a hand through her hair. 

"Two is right, the child listens to her the most. She's stubborn either way, I doubt if she likes this Devon guy that she'd just stop because we tell her too." Four reasons.

They all sit there, unsure what to do. They're all not pleased at the concept of Five dating a criminal but Two was right in saying they had no clue how to proceed. 

"How about we threaten the shit out of him?" Three pipes up. "We're good at that kinda thing. The kid doesn't have to know." 

"You two can go right ahead. But if I do anything more, she's going to get even more upset at me. I need her to trust me, and that means giving both of us a moment to breathe."

"Fine." Three says getting up. "Four come on, you're the best at interrogating someone."

"I do admit, it's a skill set." They both get up, going off to find the doctor. Two just sighs, and gets another drink.

 

Elsewhere in the ship, Devon is tidying up the infirmary after having to patch Nyx up - again. Four and Three lean in the doorway. "Hey Doc, mind if we have a word with you?" Three says. 

"Sure." Devon says, unaware of the their intent. "What's this about?"

"Five." Devon stops, looking them in the eye. Four slowly closes the door. 

"Listen, guys I swear I'm not going to hurt her. Trust me, Two has already scared me enough with her death grip. I have real feelings for Five, I promise. I would never do anything to harm her."

"Sorry pal, we just don't believe you." Three mutters.

"I"m not lying to you. I have nothing to gain by lying to you. Or screwing around with Five for that matter. I like her. And she's old enough to make that choice for herself."

"Like hell she is! She's a kid." They're all silent for a moment. "Listen, kid, just dump her, dump her and we won't have an issue." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that. You can threaten me all you like. I'm not that guy." Three looks at Four. Who suddenly pins Devon up against the wall, blade against his neck. "You can chop me up Four, but I keep by what I said. I'm not an asshole."

"Fine, doc, have it your way. But know the minute you even look at her a way we don't like, we'll space you quicker than you can blink. Got it?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less from the crew of the Raza." Devon mumbles and once Four lets him go, he takes a huge breath. Relieved that he didn't just die. The two men look at him, giving one less warning look before leaving. 

 

Back at the Mess, Two is still sitting there. Five enters, looking a little hesitant. Two looks up and studies Five. "Hey Two."

"Five." She says briskly.

"I was wondering if we can talk?" Five says. 

"Fine, let's talk."


End file.
